dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Freedom for Anders
Is anyone else having a problem with the door to the warehouse? For me (PC version, for those who care), the door can't be clicked on and whenever I go near it Anders starts talking as if I was clicking on him. : No, Im not having any troubles with it. Check if the door is glowing when you press tab. BTW does killing the templar change any future dialoge with Alistair(i think she was the one accompanying him in the start of the game). 21:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Not that I noticed, he welcomed my Warden back to court with a broad grin. Sophea 22:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : You need to walk near it to get the door to activate, I think there might be a dialogue, can't really remember off the top of my head. I do know that the door was not immediately active after talking to the woman who gives Anders the information. Sophea 22:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have this exact problem as well, on my PC version. The entrance to Abandoned Warehouse is noted on the map, but does not light up with Tab when approached and cannot be interacted with. When running around close to the door Anders constantly starts and stops irrelevant lines of audio chat. If anyone can think of, or hears about, a fix or workaround for this, please share. UntimelyTea 11:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: You are supposed to walk to that door from the main gate down the stairs, that triggers a line spoken by Anders (something like "this must be the door") and after that the door appears as useable item. Seems like the game designers forgot to put a similar trigger on the other side towards the market area for people who walk around that side. If you dared to play so utterly wrongly, just walk past the door and go up the stairs into the trigger. Also it seems Anders has to be in your party, obviously it was assumed noone would do his quest without him.-- (talk) 03:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know how often Rylock drops Knight Commander's Plate? I've killed her around four times now and no luck. I had the same problem the first time in my PC version. I think the quest gets this bug when you leave Amaranthine or enter another place before you finish it. I reloaded the game, talked to Anders' friend and went immediately to the warehouse. Anders says something like "Hey, this must be the place" (when I walk near the door) and the door glows only in this moment, allowing you to enter. Note that the door can't be clicked and can't be seen with tab before Anders gives you the quest. Zendrana Von Stranbard 09:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I tidied up the walk through and replaced "you" with "the Warden" throughout. There was some cumbersome language that I replaced and/or reorganized. The original writer specified that Namaya was near the stairs to the Chantry, however I've always found her in the same place, across from the pitchfork in the tree. I believe it reads better now. I did not check approval values for accuracy however. LVTDUDE (talk) 17:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) (PS3) I had this problem too, for a minute. I had talked to the elf, gotten the quest then left Amaranthine to do other stuff. Came back, the door was on my map and when I went up to it, it had the blue arrow like it should have been selectable. The problem was Anders wasn't in my party. As soon as he was, I could go through the door. Approval No matter what dialogue I choose, as long as I finish with "if that's what you want" I get +3 approval. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC)